


Permeant Ink : Steves Mission

by radioactivesunflower



Series: Ass Tat Ficlets [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Stalker!Steve, Steve POV, steve doesn't know how to express his feelings very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesunflower/pseuds/radioactivesunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had one thing on his mind. Figuring out why his partner was acting so strange this past week. He learns something about his friend and something about himself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permeant Ink : Steves Mission

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my lovely beta lovethesnark on tumblr and kho on AO3. You always give support and are quick with the edits and put up with my horrid comma errors. Also a shout out to soiknowwhentoduck on tumblr and ialwaysliked the tie on AO3 this story wouldn't be what it is without you. enough sappy stuff.

  
_I will figure it out…_

 

There was something wrong with Danny. That much he knew. What the cause was for this strange behavior, he was clueless on the topic. So here were the things he did know about his partner’s actions the past week. He wouldn’t look him in the eye. He no longer came over for beers and football. He had a strange limp for a few days. There were multiple whispered conversations between Danny and Kono that would break off once they noticed Steve’s eyes on them. Fuck, even Kono was giving him looks that felt like she was trying to xray him down to the bone, with the hint of pity. What had he done to be pitied?!

 

Chin had been watching all the interactions all week as well. The only time the team hadn’t felt on edge was when they had gone after the drug dealer who had left a trail of dead bodies because of tainted product.  It had felt like returning to normal, working as a team taking out the dealer in no time, even if Danny did get covered in mud.

 

Steve was so frustrated at his partner he could pull his hair out. There were no more snarky comes backs, only a few rants when Steve had done something outlandish and could’ve ended up (and sometimes did end) in Danny getting shot, or Steve.

 

So Steve started to look at it from the standpoint of a mission. The objective of this mission was to find out why Danny was acting so fucking strange before Steve lost his mind.  First it had started with placing a tracking device on the Camaro, so Steve would know if Danny maybe had a new girlfriend or if something along those lines was the case.

 

Next had come the stalking. Well… maybe not  _stalking._

 

Yes, it actually would be stalking because sometimes Steve would follow Danny when he would leave for lunch. Where normally they would order something in and eat together, Danny had taken up leaving to go by himself. So Steve had started stalking, making sure to stay back from Danny as he walked to a coffee shop not too far from the plaza. This was something else Steve had noticed about the man, he had started taking walks more and more.

 

More often than not Steve would see him leave late at night while watching his house. It was only after Steve cloned Danny’s phone that he started to question whether or not maybe his behavior was a bit out of whack. (Danny would say insane, but Steve had his reasons). Danno, his partner for years, was not talking to him, and even more than that he felt as if he was starting to lose a best friend.

 

No more flashes of a bright smile, bantering back and forth, the small touches and comfortable air between them.  In truth Steve feels like he lost a limb. So when Danny was making his way into the locker room to wash the mud off after getting back to HQ, Steve took that as the perfect time to corner the blonde and figure this out once and for all.

  

What he was not expecting to see was an Army colored tattoo on his ass cheek. Not that Steve was looking at Danny’s ass, it just happened to be there in all it glory. Round and perky like his pants showed off, but what he pants had hidden was the soft looking skin. He wondered if it was truly as soft as it looked.

 

He was pulled out of his musings by Danny’s sharp intake of breath. Flicking his eyes up to looking at his partner, he could see the blush rising in his cheeks. Had Danny always looked this way? Laugh lines around the eyes and mouth, showing the signs of a life of laughter. Or maybe they were frown lines from all the stress Steve had put the other man through. His hair was darker from the water, free and curling around his ear.

 

Sure Steve knew that Danny was stocky, but he’d never noticed how his shoulders were wider than his own. Steve’s hazel eyes followed the trail of water that was rolling down Danny’s neck. Well this was something.

 

Before Danny could answer about his tattoo Steve blurted out, “Come over tonight.”

 

The other man looked at him, flabbergasted. Steve hadn’t meant to say that but it didn’t make it any lesstrue. He wanted to see the other man, figure out why he was acting strange.  Also, Steve wanted to figure out his new insight into his partner. It wasn’t strange that Steve felt an attraction to another male. He’d had inclinations before he had been in the Navy, but it went farther than that before going into the arm forces.

 

That one drunken night in high school. It was senior year, and he had finally learned what it felt like to have another mans cock in his mouth. He had enjoyed it to say the least, and it had only taken one stroke of the other boys hand and he had come harder than he had with any women.

 

Steve knew he liked men but hadn’t known he’d liked Danny that way. He liked him in the ‘you are my best friend’ way but the ‘ I want to suck your cock and come in your ass’ way was a whole new way of thinking. If he had been looking at the writing on the wall, though, he would of put it together a lot sooner than he had.

 

So the next step was to get Danny alone to talk, but Danny didn’t seem to want that to happen.

 

The blonde pushed Steve away from the shower stall, moving out to grab his towel wrapping it around his waist. Steve found himself annoyed at the appearance of towel, he wanted to keep looking at Danny’s ass with the new addition of a tattoo.  Danny seemed to feel more put together being covered, crossed his arms and answered Steve’s question.

 

“No”. His tone was cold.

 

No, no! Okay so Danny wanted to play that little game. Well two could play that game. Taking out his phone he sent out a mass text message to Kono and Chin, inviting them out to drinks tonight, on him. Danny was not going to get away. Feeling pretty damn proud of himself, he slipped the phone back into one of his many pockets.

 

Danny had watched the whole thing with somewhat of a weary look on his features. Because if anyone knew him it was his partner Danny Williams and Steve did not like to let things go or back down when things got tough.  He must have some kind of look on his face that told Danny he was not going to give up so what ever he was planning would not be good for the blonde.

 

“What did you do?” Danny asked him. Steve was sure he really didn’t want to know but also didn’t want to be surprised by anything the SuperSEAL was going to do.

 

“Just texted Kono and Chin that we are going out tonight and that I am buying. Your coming.” Steve said with a smirk on his face. Which only got bigger when Dannys eyes widen a bit. Steve was getting the bill, that meant it was some def con 5 shit going down at this moment. 

 

“Steve I to- “ Danny started to say before Steve cut him off

 

“No. You are coming out tonight. Kono and Chin are going to make you. I will make you. We need to talk. You have been avoiding me all week.”  He raised a hand to cut off Danny before he could say anything.   “Don’t even start Danny. You know it’s true that you have been treating me like I have the fucking plague or something. I am tired of trying to find out what is going on and we are goanna hash it out. You wouldn’t do it alone then I will force you to be social. We will all head out together after we finish up here.”

 

He had been talking in a firm tone but lightened up as he said. “I deserve to know why my best friend is no longer talking to me.”

 

He could see the blonde start to break down and with the last plea that left his lips the other man crumbled before him. Steve had won. Danny would come out and they would finally get this out in the open.  Danny nodded at Steve, seeming to not be able to speak.

 

A grin that could rival a neon sign on the strip graced Steve’s face. Reaching up to pat Danny’s shoulder as he walked by to exit the locker room, already looking forward to this evening. He noticed the feeling under his finger tips. Danny did have soft skin.

 

Feeling a rush of lust rising in his stomach he leaned over to whisper in Danny’s ear.  “Don’t think I forgot about the tattoo.”

 

Steve exited the locker room feeling on top of the world, while his partner felt like his world had turned upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> Last week was a mess and I was not able to get any writing done. I am going to be updating weekly because my busy weekdays. Look out on the weekend for my updates. Thank you all for your comments, kudos and bookmarks. They mean a ton! Keep me writing.  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ supersealmcgarrett.tumblr.com I do updates on my fics and rant about Steve McGarrett 95% of the time.


End file.
